More than friends
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: Phil realizes that he likes Keely as more than a friend and tells her. Does she feel the same? How will this effect their friendship please leave a review when you finish reading If I don't get at least five reviews per chapter I'm not going to continue
1. The Realization

5

More than friends

Chapter one: the realization

I do not own Phil of the future

It was a normal Friday afternoon at H.G. Wells Jr. / Sr. high School and Phil Diffy sat there in his science class right behind his best friend Keely Teslow like always but today he could not concentrate for some reason. He knew he should be paying more attention to what their teacher Mr. Miller was telling them about the life cycle of the American Alligator after all he had said that it might be on a test in the near future.

His mind just kept wandering the third time this happened Phil remembered the whole, Keely/tanner incident. the memory of what that jerk had done to Keely made Phil so angry that he snapped his pencil in half he reached into his backpack for another one but he didn't have anymore he leaned forward in his seat slightly and whispered.

"Keely, can I borrow a pencil?" Keely turned in her seat smiling as she handed her friend a pencil Phil couldn't help but notice the way Keely's nose crinkled when she smiled it was really cute 'Oh no,' Phil thought 'I think I might be falling in love with her.'

"Thanks Keely," Said Phil with a smile.

"You're welcome, any time," Said Keely.

Turning to face the front once more as she turned Phil could not help but notice the smell of Keely's hair the faintest scent of strawberries. He then stopped to think rationally for a moment would it really be so bad if he did fall in love with Keely after all she was pretty, kind, fun to be around and the best friend he had in this century. 'But that's just it what if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same it could ruin our friendship.' He thought. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard someone calling his name.

"Phil lets go the bell rang its Friday we can go home now," said Keely.

"Huh, what?" said Phil snapping back to reality he collected his books and binder and placed them into his backpack then headed for the door with Keely who headed for her locker to grab her books while Phil did the same by the time Phil had place the last book in his Backpack Keely came down the hall. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" Said Phil closing the door to his locker and the two friends walked down the hall towards the double doors leading outside once outside they headed home.

They reached Keely's house first "I'd walk the rest of the way with you Phil but I have a ton of homework, I'll see you tomorrow," Said Keely as she hugged Phil goodbye Phil hugged her back catching another whiff of the smell of her hair this one was much stronger than the last one.

"Wow your hair smells really nice," said Phil before he could stop himself.

"Thanks I just switched to a new shampoo yesterday" said Keely blushing slightly

"See you later," Said Phil as he turned for home and started walking.

"What the heck was that?" Phil asked aloud to Himself once he was sure he was out of earshot of Keely. once he was home he walked into the kitchen to find his mother preparing dinner Phil crossed to the fridge opened and grabbed a soda he sat down at the table, opened the can and took a sip he then looked up and said "Mom I've got a problem,"

"What's wrong honey?" asked Barbra.

"There's this girl at school," Said Phil after a moment.

"You mean Keely," Said Barbra simply.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Phil.

"Sweetie I'm your Mom it's my job to Know when you have a problem," She said.

"Well I think I might be falling in love with her.," said Phil

"Have you told her how you feel?" asked Barbra.

"No, do you think I should?" asked Phil.

"Yes I do otherwise you could be missing something really great," Barbra said.

"Thanks Mom this really helps," Said Phil as he went over, picked up the phone, and dialed Keely's number it rang for a few seconds and then Phil heard Keely answer.

"Hello," She said.

"Keely, its Phil, are you doing anything right now?" said Phil.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because I need to talk to you it's important," Said Phil.

"Just meet me outside my house as soon as possible," He continued.

"I'll be right there," Said Keely nervously before hanging up the Phone and heading for the stairs on the way out the door she prepared for the worst.

When she reached Phil's house she found him sitting on the steps waiting for her he looked a little worried as she approached Phil stood and came to meet her half way up the walk.

Keely spoke first. "Your dad fixed the time machine didn't he? You're going home aren't you?" Keely asked with a small sob at the thought of loosing one of her best friends.

"No we aren't leaving. Not yet anyway," Said Phil.

Keely eyes brightened, and Phil continued.

"I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you," He paused for a moment and Keely spoke once more

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I love you Keely," Said Phil honestly there was silence for several seconds then Keely looked into Phil's eyes and saw that he was serious.

"Oh Phil, I love you too," Said Keely with tears in her eyes as she and Phil shared a tender embrace that for them was the perfect way of letting each other know that they cared.

When they parted the new young couple walked into the kitchen where Phil's mother had just finished fixing dinner.

"Hello, Keely how are you?" asked Barbra.

"I'm Fine Mrs. Diffy.," said Keely "How are you?"

"I'm Fine," Said Barbra, suddenly Pim entered the kitchen when she saw the look Phil was giving Keely she asked, "What's up with you two?"

Keely sighed and Phil answered the question "We're in love,"

"What?" Pim asked horrified.

"We're in love," Said Keely taking Phil's hand in her own and squeezing it gently

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Pim covering her mouth with one hand and running from the room as fast as she could.

Later Lloyd Diffy walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"What's wrong with Pim? She just ran Past me looking like she had eaten some bad fish," He said not noticing what was happening between Phil and Keely because he had his head buried in the fridge.

"Alright who took the last Pepsi?" he said after a moment.

"I did dad, sorry," Said Phil as Lloyd stood up and turned around to see Phil and Keely holding hands and smiling.

"What's going on here?" asked Lloyd when the reality of what he was seeing hit him.

"Keely and I are in love," Said Phil Happily.

"Congratulations you two," Said Lloyd happily as Pim suddenly reentered the room.

"Feeling better?" asked Keely.

"Yeah just, don't act all lovey-dovey around me for a while," Said Pim

"We'll try not to," Said Phil and Keely together smiling.

"Dinner is ready if you'd like to stay Keely you know you're always welcome," Said Barbra who had just finished setting the table Keely noticed that there was an extra space.

"Thank you Mrs. Diffy just let me call and see if it's okay with my mom," Said Keely as she dialed her home number on her cell phone her mother answered and after a short conversation Keely smiled and said, "I can stay but I have to be home by Ten O'clock,"

Then everyone walked over to the table seated himself or herself Phil pulled out Keely's chair for her.

"Thank you Phil," She said.

After dinner, Phil and Keely went into the den to watch movie they turned on the TV placed the disc into the DVD player and quickly settled down on the couch under a large blanket when the movie finished Phil looked at his watch it was nearly ten.

"Keely it's almost ten," He said.

"I've got to get home see you tomorrow Phil," said Keely.

"I'll walk you home," said Phil grabbing his Denim jacket from the coat hook on the wall and handing it to Keely.

"Thanks Phil but won't you get cold?" asked Keely

"I'll be ok," Said Phil as they walked out the door headed for Keely's house walking hand in hand when they reached the door they hugged each other in parting.

"Goodnight Phil I'll see you tomorrow," Said Keely as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Keely see you tomorrow," Said Phil he as turned to leave. When Phil arrived home, he went up to his room to get ready for bed he then climbed into his bed turned over closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The First Date

More than friends

Chapter Two: The First Date

The next morning Phil was the first one up. He went down stairs into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where the cereal was and grabbed the box nearest to him and then went to grab a bowl from the cupboard where they where stored them.

Then he poured some cereal in the bowl and sat it down on the table and went over to the fridge opened it and grabbed the milk went over and poured some onto his cereal and sat down to eat, By the time he finished the rest of his family was awake.

"Good morning Family," He said cheerfully as they entered

"Morning son," Yawned Lloyd.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Pim

"I just Am," said Phil grinning from ear to ear.

"Mom, Phil's being cheerful. Make him stop, It's too early!" Whined Pim as Barbra walked into the kitchen.

"Pim your Brother has every right to be cheerful after all he's in love," Said Barbra as Phil went up stairs to his room to get dressed.

Not long after that the Phone rang Barbra answered it "Hello,"

"Mrs. Diffy, its Keely can I talk to Phil?" she asked.

"Of course," said Barbra as she went to find her son. Phil was in his room Barbra knocked.

"It's open" said Phil through the door Barbra opened the door and found Phil rummaging in his closet for a clean shirt.

"Phil, you have a phone call," She said Phil turned around and she handed him the Phone

"Hello," He said.

"Hey Phil," Said Keely.

"Hey Keely what's up?" replied Phil.

"Nothing what's up with you?"

"Not much. You don't have plans for later today do you?' Asked Phil.

"No why?" asked Keely.

"Because I was thinking we could go to the movies and get something to eat," Said Phil.

"Like a date?" asked Keely.

"Yes" said Phil

"I'd love to," Said Keely happily.

"Just let me get ready alright Philly-Willy" there was a pause then Phil said.

"Ok Keel Just don't call me 'Philly-Willy' in public," Pleaded Phil desperately.

"You got it Philly-Willy I'll call when I'm ready," Said Keely happily.

"See you later," Said Phil.

"Alright honey" said Keely.

There was a pause and Phil heard Keely's phone click off he handed the phone back to his mother and resumed his hunt for a clean shirt he found one and pulled it on and then went to fix his hair he walked into the bathroom right across the hall grabbed the bottle of hair gel and put some on his hands and ran them through his hair.

Once satisfied he went back into his room and pulled on his shoes then crossed his room to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of cologne he had bought not long ago and sprayed some on and then went down stairs to wait for Keely's phone call suddenly Pim walked into the den.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she asked.

"I'm taking Keely to the movies," Said Phil suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it," called Phil as he answered "Hello"

"Hey Phil I'm ready," Keely's voice was heard over the phone.

"I'll be right there," Said Phil quickly.

"Alright see you in a few minutes," Said Keely Phil turned off the phone and set it down on the table and headed for the door he mother stopped him before he got there.

"Mom I have to pick up Keely or we'll be late," He said.

"Not without these," Said Barbra using the wizard to create a bouquet of long stemmed red roses and handing them to Phil

"Thanks Mom," said Phil taking the flowers and heading out the door he walked toward Keely's house. When he got to the door he felt very nervous as he rang the door bell. Why though. He thought.

After all he had known Keely for almost a year now and they had been to the movies dozens of times but this time was different It was their first date. He looked down at his shoes for a moment, and took a deep breath he waited for a moment until Keely answered the door.

She looked beautiful her hair was swept up in elegant curls which perfectly framed her face her makeup was done very simply light blue eye shadow and she wore lipstick that was the same color as the roses Phil had brought and she was wearing a pair light blue jeans and white sleeveless t-shirt with 'princess' written across the front in pink with the I dotted with a rhinestone.

Phil was speechless for a moment then once his brain had begun working again he said

"Wow you look great keel," Before handing her the flowers.

"Phil how did you know I loved roses? They've always been my favorite flowers. Let me go put them in some water," She said taking the flowers form him and smelling them before going to find a vase when she retuned she sat the vase of flowers on the table in the center of the living room just then her mother walked in

"Oh my gosh those are gorgeous!" exclaimed Mrs. Teslow when she saw the flowers on the table.

"I know aren't they. I'd love to stay and talk But Phil's waiting for me," Said Keely smiling.

"Alright have fun," Said Mrs.Teslow as Keely headed for the door as soon as she opened it she realized she had forgotten her purse

"I forgot my purse I'll be right back," Said Keely as she went back into the house and climbed the stairs to her room and retrieved her purse and came back down stairs and went back outside.

"Alight let's go," Said Keely as she took Phil hand in her own and they walked to Phil's house so he could get his skyak when they got to his house he and Keely went up stairs and grabbed the skyak and two helmets then they went into back yard.

Phil tossed the orb that was the skyak onto the ground where it grew to its full size hovering a few feet above the ground. Phil climbed on first once he was on Keely climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tightly so as not to fall. They flew across town to the mall when they arrived they landed in a spot when no one would see them and climbed off Phil shrank the skyak back to travel size and placed it in his pocket.

They took oiff their helmets and Phil used the wizard to shrink them to the same size as the skyak.

"Is my hair alright?' asked Keely.

Phil looked into Keely's beautiful green eyes and said honestly. "Its prefect, you're beautiful,"

Keely smiled and blushed. "You're so sweet Phil," She said.

Phil took Keely's hand and they walked into the mall and headed for the theater when they got there they looked at the list of movies that was playing.

"Oh star-crossed lovers is playing can we see that please?" asked Keely

"Anything for my girl," Said Phil as they walked to the box office there was no one in line "two for Star-crossed lovers please," Said Phil.

"Twelve dollars Please," Said the girl working at the box office Phil pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill she handed him their tickets and his change then Phil and Keely walked over to the snack bar.

"Hello how my I help you?" Said the girl behind the counter, whose name was Maddie.

"I'll have large popcorn and a large Pepsi," Said Phil.

"I'll just have a medium Pepsi and a box of milk duds please," Said Keely.

"Nineteen fifty," Said Maddie Phil took out his wallet once more and handed Maddie another twenty dollar bill she handed Phil his change which he dropped into the tip jar beside the register. And he and Keely walked off to find the screen that their movie was playing on when they got there the previews had just started they sat in silence.

After about thirty minutes the two main characters where at a costume party and they look across the room it was love at first sight. Phil reached into the tub of popcorn in his lap and found it was empty.

"I'm going to get some more Popcorn I'll be right back," Said Phil.

"Can you get me some more soda?" asked Keely.

"Of course I will sweetie," Said Phil as he got up and went to the lobby when he got there Phil walked up to the counter Maddie was there she smiled politely .

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Can I got a refill on my popcorn?" asked Phil as he handed her his empty popcorn bucket which she refilled.

"Anything else?" asked Maddie.

"A medium Pepsi please," Maddie handed Phil his popcorn and he paid for the soda, and headed back to the screen where the movie was playing and sat down beside Keely before handing her soda to her.

"Thanks Phil," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome honey," Said Phil taking Keely's hand in his and squeezing it affectionately Keely sighed contentedly and lay her head on Phil's shoulder.

When the movie ended Phil and Keely walked out into the lobby Phil had his arm around Keely's shoulders and was trying to comfort her because she was in tears.

"Keely please don't cry," said Phil Pulling Keely into a supporting hug. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and cried into his shoulder for a few seconds.

"Thank you," She said as Phil wiped a single tear from Keely's cheek and kissed it she smiled.

"I love it when you smile," Said Phil.

"I love you Phil" said Keely.

"I love you too, Keel," Said Phil as he tilted Keely's head up slightly and kissed her lips softly. Phil was Kissing her Keely couldn't believe this was happening she had never dreamed it could be like this.

she seemed to floating her brain had stopped processing anything but the feel of Phil's lips on hers it was perfect. Keely returned Phil's Kiss pouring all her love for him into it. When they Parted Keely spoke first "Ta-dow," she whispered.

"My sentiments exactly," Said Phil with a smile. He could still taste Keely's strawberry lip-gloss, he smiled

"What?" Asked Keely

"I've never had a kiss like that before," Said Phil.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Keely nervously.

"Of course it is sweetie," said Phil before Kissing Keely once more this time on the cheek causing her to smile even more broadly than Phil had ever seen her

"I love you Phil," Said Keely as they walked out of the theater hand in hand toward their favorite pizza place.

When they got there they entered and sat down at a small table and waited for one of the waitresses after about five minutes a young blonde girl named Sadie came over and took their order which Phil placed like always. A medium pepperoni with extra cheese and Pepsi when it arrived Phil poured Keely a glass of soda. Before pouring one for himself.

They then began to eat by the time they where finsihed all of the pizza had been consumed they decided to leave soon Sadie came over with their check.

Phil went to the cashier to pay for their meal when he retuned he and Keely walked hand in hand through the mall looking into all the store windows they walked along idly until they came to the pet store, which as always had Puppies and Kittens in the front windows some where sleeping while others where playing happily.

neither Phil nor Keely could help but smile at the sight of the puppies they watched them for about half an hour smiling and laughing as the puppies scampered about playfully.

"I just Love puppies, they're so cute," Said Keely with a smile as a small cocker spaniel puppy began to turn in a circle before lying down, yawning, and falling asleep.

Phil smiled broadly at the sight as well for he too had always loved dogs in fact his first pet had been a puppy just like the one that had just fallen asleep Phil wrapped his arm around Keely's shoulders Keely turned her head and Phil kissed her lips softly when the kiss ended Keely sighed contentedly she never wanted this moment it end.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Phil's cell phone rang he answered it.

"Hello," He said it was his mother.

"Phil, honey you need to come home your father has some Bad news and you need to hear it in person," She said.

"What is it mom?" Phil asked.

"You'll find out when you get home," said Barbra before cutting the line.

"Come on Keel we have to go," Phil said

"Who was that?' asked Keely.

"My mom, she said my dad has some bad news that I need to hear in person, so lets go hear what it is," Said Phil.

"Ok sweetie" said Keely as she and Phil left the mall the walked far enough away from the building so that no one would see them take off on the skyak.

Phil tapped the ball that contained the skyyak aganst his hand and tossed it on to the ground where it grew to full size Phil pulled their helmets from his pocket and enlarged them with the wizzard handing one to Keely and putting on his own before he and Keely climbed onto the skyak Phil looked up and saw a meteor streak across the sky.

"Look Keel a shoting star," He said pointing at it.

"Wow cool now you get to make a wish," Said Keely excitedly.

"What for, I already have everything I could ever wish for," Said Phil taking Keely's hand and Kissing her lips once more suddnely an idea occered to Phil and he closed his eyes and wished with all his might that noting would ever tear he and Keely apart.

After that he and Keely climbed on to the skyyak and flew back to his house. when they got there they landed in the back yard and walked into the house when they entered the kitchen they found the rest of the family waiting for them before Lloyd told them the news as Phil and Keely sat down Lloyd got up and cleared his throat.

"I have bad news the time machine is beyond repair we won't be going home to our own time," He said

"What, this is dreadful I can't stay in this Podunk century anymore. I just can't do it, ya hear me I'll go nuts!" cried Pim.

"Too late," Whispered Phil in Keely's ear she giggled.

Phil next spoke out loud trying to make it sound like he wanted to go back to 2121. "Are you sure you tried everything dad?"

"Yes I did son but unless you can get me three pounds of dilithium crystal to stabilize the temporal core we're stuck here," Said Lloyd in a defeated voice shaking his head sadly. Inwardly Phil was happier than he had ever been he would never have to worry about leaving Keely ever again he almost leapt into the air and shouted he was so happy.

"Keely and I have some homework for English that we need to start on," Said Phil.

"Yeah but first I have to go home and get my books," Said Keely.

"I'll walk with you," said Phil as he and Keely headed for the door

Once outside Keely turned to look into Phil's eyes.

"Phil this is great you're not leaving ever!" She said happily.

"Unless my dad can find some dilithium crystal," Said Phil "and that's a little unlikely as dilithium won't be discovered until 2050 and it was found on the moon,"

Phil and Keely went back to her house, and Keely walked inside went up stairs grabbed her book bag, and went back down stairs her mother stopped her.

"So how was your first date with Phil?" asked Mandy.

"It was great we watched star-crossed lovers and had Pizza for lunch now we're going back to his house to work on some homework if that's ok," Said keely

"Of course you can honey and since it's Saturday you can stay until midnight," Said Mandy.

"Thanks mom," Said Keely as she headed out the door when she got outside she and Phil walked Back to his house hand in hand when they walked in they walked upstairs into Phil's room so he could get his books after which they went down stiars to the den to study but found Pim watching TV.

"Pim do you think you could watch that in your room Please?" asked Keely.

"No why sould I?" asked Pim rudely.

"Now Pim they need to study," Said Barbra as she entered the room.

"But I got here first," whined Pim.

"I don't care your borther and his girlfriend need to study, and besides don't you have homework too?" asked Barbra.

"No I did mine in study hall," lied Pim Barbra looked at her

"Very well but go in your room and watch TV so Phil and Keely can do their homework,"said Barbra

"Alright I'll watch TV in my room," said Pim as she trudged up the stairs and entered her room slamming the door behind her. back in the den Phil and Keely had their English textbooks out and where reading the chapter on William Shakespeare.

"Man I hope this test isn't hard it's worth twenty-five percent of our grade this term," Said Keely. Phil took her hand and said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine sweetie," Said Phil, Keely smiled.

"You are so sweet Phil," She said kissing Phil on the cheek

"I love you Keel.," said Phil giving Keely a swift kiss on the lips just as Barbra walked in "How's the studying going kids?" she asked

"Fine Mrs. Diffy, in fact we just finished," Said Keely.

"That's good because Dinner is almost ready we're having pancakes," Said Barbra.

Phil and Keely's reactions where the same.

"Alright Pancakes!" They said in unison and within five minutes, the whole family plus Keely had gathered around the table once again Phil had pulled Keely's chair out for her, and pushed it back in for her as well.

"You are such a gentleman Phil," Said Keely beaming.

After that, Barbra began to serve every one then once Phil and Keely had finished eating. They cleared their plates and went into the den to watch a movie they settled on one that they had both already seen just because they hadn't seen it in ages "The Princess Bride,"

Phil crossed the den turned on the TV and the DVD player placing the disc onto the tray and sliding it forward then he walked back to the couch where Keely sat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Keely started the movie and snuggled closer to Phil resting her head on his shoulder about half way through the movie booth Phil and Keely where sound asleep Phil had pulled Keely fully into his arms.

Just before twelve O'clock the Phone rang, it was Mrs.Teslow calling to remind Keely of her curfew. Barbra went into the den to hand Keely the Phone but found Booth her and Phil sound asleep.

"Mandy, Keely's asleep she and Phil where watching a movie and I guess they got a little tired," Said Barbra.

"That's fine don't wake her I know she's safe," said Mandy.

"Goodnight Mandy," said Barbra.

"Goodnight Barbra," said Mandy.


	3. Via Finds Out

More than Friends

Chapter Three Via Finds Out

I do not own Phil of the future only the plot for this story is mine

Keely awoke the next Morning and remembered instantly where she was. She was in Phil's den, on the couch, and her heart leapt.

He had his arms around her. It was perfect Keely would remember this morning for the rest of her life she looked at her watch it was only six in the morning so she lay her head back onto Phil's shoulder and drifted back off to sleep only to be woken up two hours later with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning sweetie," Said Phil.

"Good morning honey," Said Keely Kissing Phil lightly on the lips as Barbra walked in.

"Good morning Mom" said Phil.

"Good morning Mrs. Diffy," said Keely as she and Phil got up

. "Good morning kids" said Barbra beaming at the two young lovebirds.

"Did you two sleep well?" asked Barbra.

"Yes we did," Said Phil and Keely together smiling happily.

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes we're having waffles," Said Barbra

"Yay, I love waffles," Said Keely. After breakfast, Phil and Keely decided to go for a bike ride in the park so they walked out to the garage and got their bikes.

(Keely had left hers there the last time they had gone riding together.) Then set off for the park.

When they got there, they set off down the bike trail. Riding along a relaxed pace enjoying the weather and each other's company after a while they ran into Via. Who was also out for a bike ride. The three of them hopped off their Bikes and walked over to a picnic table to talk Phil and Keely sat next to each other holding hands. Via looked down at the tabletop.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" asked Via.

"We're dating," said Phil and Keely together.

"It's about time I thought you'd never say anything Keely you've had a crush on Phil for ages," Said Via Keely blushed crimson

"Actually Phil was the one who asked me out," Said Keely smiling happily.

"So Phil, you finally got up the courage to admit your feelings good for you," Said Via.

"Thanks Via," said Phil. suddenly Via's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh I'll be right there. sorry I have to go my mum just called she wants to go shopping and you know me," Said Via as she headed towards the Parking lot to meet her mother.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Phil.

"I know, why, don't we go get some ice-cream?" asked Keely.

"That's a great idea honey there's a new ice-cream parlor in the mall," Said Phil hopping back on his bike Keely got back on hers and they rode back to Phil's house to get Phil's skyak and flew off to the mall across town.

They landed in the same spot as last time and walked into the mall hand in hand they then headed towards the ice-cream parlor. When they arrived, they walked in and sat down Phil looked at the menu. Then handed it to Keely they decided to share a chocolate milkshake. Like they always did when they came to a place like this. Phil got up and went to order their milkshake.

He came back a few minutes later carrying a large milkshake with two straws. He set the milkshake in the center of the table between himself and Keely and sat down. Keely took Phil's hand and looked deep into his deep brown eyes and smiled. Phil looked into Keely's beautiful emerald eyes and retuned her smile.

"Keely I think the wish I made on that shooting star came true," Said Phil.

"Really what did you wish for?" asked Keely.

"That nothing would ever tear us apart," Said Phil as he leaned across the table and placed a tender kiss on Keely's lips.

"Phil, I love you," Said Keely smiling happily and returning Phil's kiss after that they finished their milkshake they got up and walked out of the ice-cream parlor they decided to walk around the mall they passed one of Keely's favorite stores

"Oh, my gosh their having a sale half off all cosmetics," She said excitedly Pulling Phil into the store and over to one of the counter nearest to them the sales girl behind the counter smiled cheerfully at them her name was Sydney.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I'd like to see some lipstick please," Said Keely.

"Of course," said Sydney "Any colors in particular?" Sydney asked.

"Anything red or pink," Said Keely Sydney turned and gathered several tubes of lipstick and turned back to Keely.

She examined one of them a very pretty red "What do you think of this one?" she asked showing it to Phil.

"It is pretty I think it will look great on you," He said Keely smiled.

"You can try it on if you'd like," Sydney said handing Keely some tissue so she could remove the lipstick she was wearing.

Then Keely applied the new shade Phil was right it looked great it was a little darker that the one she had been wearing. She moved this first lipstick off to the side, wiped it from her lips, and then applied a light pink. Then moved the tube over next to the red one she had just tried. This process was repeated until she had tried all the colors that Sydney had placed in front of her when she was Finished trying the different shades of lipstick she returned the ones she did not like and gathered up the four she had chosen.

The red one she had tried first the light pink another red lighter then the first one and a slightly darker pink.

"Phil, thank you for putting up with this," Said Keely kissing Phil when they parted Keely smiled and handed Phil some tissue he used it to clean the lipstick her kiss had left and smiled back.

Keely paid for her purchases and she and Phil left the store they walked around the mall for a while until they came to the pet store Keely couldn't resist stopping to look at the Puppies and Kittens she beamed happily, as they frolicked behind the glass.

After about half, an hour Phil and Keely decided it was time to go so they walked hand in hand out of the mall. Phil tossed the skyak onto the ground where it grew to full size they climbed on Keely holding tightly to Phil's waist so she wouldn't fall. When they arrived back at Phil's house, they went inside to watch TV for the rest of the evening and at exactly ten fifty Phil walked Keely home they shared one last Kiss and Phil went home.


	4. Bless the Broken Road

More than Friends chapter Four

Bless the Broken Road

Author's note this is a song fic to my favorite Rascal flats song: "Bless the broken road," Which I think fits Phil and Keely perfectly. Only I am going to have Phil sing to Keely so the lyrics will appear as dialogue. Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the future or the song "Bless the broken road" by Racal flats

Phil woke up at six O' clock on Monday morning, got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast he opened to fridge and grabbed the milk then grabbed the frosted flakes off the top of the fridge.

Then grabbed a bowl from the cupboard poured some cereal into it and added some milk and began to eat when he finished he put his bowl in the sink and went back up stairs.

Once in his room he turned on his CD player placed the headphones on his ears and began to listen to the CD Keely had given him for his birthday "Feels like today" by Rascal Flats.

He skipped to the second song on the album "Bless the Broken Road," as he listened, he thought about how much this song reminded him of Keely, and he began to sing along.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they where like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true that god blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.

I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand you've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they where like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms this much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me to you,"

As he finished singing, he heard a knock on his door.

"Its open," he called. He pulled off his headphones just Keely walked in.

"Was that you Phil?" she asked Phil nodded.

"That was beautiful, sing it again please," Said Keely giving her best puppy dog pout.

"Anything for you Angel," Said Phil and he cleared his throat and began to sing once more

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they where like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true: that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.

I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand you've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they where like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true that god blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true that god blessed broken road that led me straight to you,"

When Phil finished singing the second time, he looked into Keely's eyes and saw tears there.

He took her into his arms, and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you Phil," She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you keels," Said Phil tilting her head slightly and kissing her lips softly, Keely sighed.


	5. How Do I Live

More than Friends

Chapter 5

How Do I live

Disclaimer I do not own Phil of the Future or the song "How do I live by LeAnn Rimes.

Keely sat in the second row of her English class, an open copy of Bridge to Terabithia in her right hand a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. She let out a small sob. Phil turned around in his seat.

"Keely are you okay?" he asked Keely nodded.

"I'm okay this book is just a little sad," she said in a whisper.

When Keely finished reading, she put the book back into her backpack.

When class ended, Keely and Phil walked home hand in hand when they arrived at Keely's house she unlocked the door and they walked into the den Phil looked over and saw an acoustic guitar resting on a stool in the corner of the room Keely walked over and picked up the instrument and sat down.

"Keely I didn't know you played," said Phil Keely smiled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Said Keely as she began to play and sing.

"How do I get though one night with out you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be? Oh, I need you in my arms need you to hold.

You're my world, my heart, my soul. If you ever leave, baby you'd take away everything good in my life. And tell me now.

How do I live without you? I want to know, how do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how will I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live without you there'd be no sun in my sky.

There would be no love in my life. There'd be no world left for me. And I, Baby I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave, baby you'd take away everything real in my life.

And tell me now, how do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, Oh how do I live? Please tell me baby. How do I go on? If you ever leave, Baby you'd take away everything. I need you with me.

Baby don't you know that you're everything real in my life? And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know.

How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live? How do I live without you? How do I live with you baby?"

As Keely strummed the last few notes of the song, she looked into Phil's eyes he smiled.

"Keely that was beautiful," said Phil after a moment.

"Thank you sweetie," said Keely as she set down her guitar. Phil crossed the room, and took her into his arms and kissed her softly.


	6. Truth Or Dare

More than Friends

Chapter 6 Truth or Dare

Disclaimer I do not own Phil of the Future Disney does.

Phil, Via, Owen, and Keely sat in Keely's den on Friday afternoon, having just finished the mountain of homework that their English teacher had given them. Keely sighed.

"Man I'm bored," said Owen.

"Let's watch a movie," Said Via.

"No can do, the DVD the player's busted," said Phil.

"Let's watch TV," said Keely

"Nah there's nothing on," said Owen who had just been reading the channel listings.

"We could play a game," Said Keely

"Spin the bottle?" asked Owen looking over at Via and smiling

"Not enough people," said Keely.

"How about truth or dare?" asked Phil.

"Okay," said Keely and Via together.

"Nice choice Diffster!" said Owen.

"Okay before we start lets lay down some ground rules," said Keely

"Rule number one all dares must be completed according to the exact instructions of the darer. Rule two all Questions must be answered truthfully. And rule number three try to keep dares restricted to PG-13," Said Via

"Aw man no fair," said Owen

"Sounds good to me," Said Phil

"Good now that we all agree to the rules who's first," Said Keely

"I will," Said via as she turned to face Phil "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," said Phil nervously.

"Tell us a secret that no one in knows about you," said Via.

"I wet the bed until I was twelve," said Phil.

Owen snickered, Via looked at him reproachfully

"Sorry man," said Owen apologetically.

"It's your turn Keely," said Phil

Keely turned to Owen and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, give me your best shot," said Owen smiling confidently.

"I dare you to let me paint you nails," said Keely.

"No way!" said Owen.

"Too late you picked dare, and I dared you now you have to let me paint you nails I'll be right back with my makeup bag," said Keely as she disappeared up the stairs retuning a few minutes later carrying her makeup bag. She opened it and pulled out a smaller clear bag containing a dozen or more bottles of nail polish in various colors ranging from bright pink to dark purple.

"Via, which color should I choose Shocking Pink, Forever Fascia, or Candy Apple Red?" asked Keely.

"Oh defiantly Shocking Pink," said Via smiling playfully

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about picking dare when playing this with me," said Keely as she began to paint Owens nails when she was finished she showed Owen how to dry the polish quicker.

"Man I can't believe this," said Owen

"Okay one last round then we can watch TV," Said Via

"Phil truth or dare?" asked Keely

"Truth," Said Phil.

"If we weren't dating who at school would you most like to go out with, and why?" asked Keely

"Do I have to answer?" asked Phil

"Yes you do it's in the rules and it was you idea to play this in the first place don't worry I won't be mad," said Keely

Phil looked down at his shoes for a moment before answering.

"That new girl in math Kat, because her accent is cute," said Phil. He looked over and saw that Keely had tears in her eyes she got up from her seat, crossed the room in three strides, and slapped Phil across the face with all the strength she could muster, and then stormed out of the room.

"Keely, come back," Said Phil as he ran after her he finally caught up with her as she reached her room

"Phil, I don't want to talk right now. I think you need to go," Said Keely angrily as she slammed the door in Phil's face

"Keely I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Said Phil

"Just go, I think we need to take a break," said Keely as she opened the door and threw Phil's jacket in his face before slamming it again. Phil turned and walked down the stairs and left without saying a word to Owen or Via.

He walked home slowly mentally kicking himself for what he had said when he got home he walked into the kitchen to find a note from his mother saying that the rest of the family had gone to the mall, and would be back before dinner. Phil walked into his room, and sat down on his bed. hanging on the wall in front of him was a picture of him and Keely that had been taken at her sweet sixteen party six months ago;

"I am so stupid!" Phil yelled as he punched the wall to the right of the picture causing it to fall the glass in the front shattering as it hit the floor he picked it up and placed it upside down on the desk making a mental note to fix the glass later when he had cooled down a bit.

He turned on his i-pod, used the wizard to materialize a punching bag out of thin air and bean to work out his stress. After an hour his entire body felt like lead and he trudged slowly into the bathroom to take a shower when he finished he went back into his room pulled on his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed without even turning back the covers and fell asleep.

He didn't know what the next day would hold, but one thing he was sure of it had to be better then today had been.


	7. The Next Day

More than Friends Chapter 7

The Next Day

Disclaimer I do not own Phil of the Future Disney does.

The next morning Phil rolled over in his bed and turned of his alarm clock he sat up and looked around the events of yesterday seemed to be nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

That is until he stepped out of bed and cut his foot on one of the small shards of glass that he had forgotten to clean up when the picture had fallen he cursed under his breath, picked the tiny fragment of glass out of his foot and used the wizard to mend the cut. Then swept up all the glass and threw it away.

He looked at the picture and pointed the wizard at it pressing a series of buttons and a new pane of glass appeared in the frame. Phil hung the picture back on the wall and went down stairs for breakfast when he sat down at the table his mother Looked at him and frowned

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Keely and I had a fight yesterday," Said Phil dejectedly not looking up from the table.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, but all couples fight sometimes. I'm sure you'll work it out," Said Barbra reassuringly

"I hope so I've never seen her so mad before," Said Phil.

"What happened?" asked Barbra.

"We where playing truth or dare with Owen and via and Keely asked me who I would want to go out with we weren't dating," Said Phil

"You didn't tell her did you?" asked Barbra. Phil nodded.

"I can see why she reacted the way she did," Said Barbra

"I really screwed up didn't I?" asked Phil

Barbra nodded there was a knock on the door Phil went to answer it was Keely she was holding his jacket in her hand.

"You left this at my house yesterday," She said handing the jacket to him and turned go Phil called after her but she just kept going. Phil looked at the jacket he was now holding. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Mom I'm going for a skyak ride I'll be back later," Said Phil as he walked out into the back yard, activated the skyak, and took off.


	8. A Week later

More Than Friends

Chapter 8 A Week Later

Disclaimer I do not own Phil of the Future Disney does.

It had been a week since Phil and Keely's first fight and the former happy couple was no longer speaking. Phil sat in the school courtyard under the tree he had used the wizard to "carve" his and Keely's names into along with the message "friends forever."

he missed her more than anything sure they saw each other in class but they never said anything it was like they had never been friends in the first place. I have to win her back. thought Phil he thought for a moment then it came to him. he walked off campus and headed for the local florist in the mall he walked in and up to the counter; the owner of the shop greeted him.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked

"I hope so My girlfriend and I had a fight about a week ago and I really miss her I want to give her something to let her know how much she means to me." Said Phil.

"I think I can help let me show what we have in stock." Said the Owner of the shop as she walked around the counter and over to the corner of the shop

"What are you willing to spend?" asked the owner

Phil thought of his savings account he had saved nearly nine hundred dollars over the last year, and Keely was worth every penny.

"Well I have almost nine hundred dollars in the bank right now. I'm saving up for a car when I turn sixteen." Said Phil

"I don't think you'll have spend quite that much I do have a single long stemmed red rose complete with a genuine Waterford crystal vase for $119.00." said the shop owner

"I'll take it. Can you have it delivered to H.G. Wells High at three ten to Keely Teslow in room 212?" Asked Phil as he picked up a card and sighed it.

"Yes, I'll make sure it gets there." Said the shop owner politely Phil paid for the gift and then headed out of the mall he arrived back at school with only five minutes left before last period. he headed for his locker to grab his math book and was rather surprised when a neatly folded letter written on lavender colored paper fell out and landed at his feet. He picked it up. There where only a handful of girls at school who wrote anything on lavender paper: Mindy Crenshaw, Amy Heart Amanda Smith, and Nichole Parker. The note was also scented with lilac perfume. That ruled out Amy, Mindy, and Amanda. Phil opened the letter and read it.

Dear, Phil

I heard that you and Keely Teslow broke up last week, and I just want you to know I'm here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold. I've liked you for a long time but you never noticed me. I hope we can get to know each other a little better. Call me if you ever want to talk my number is 555-0274.

Love always

Nichole Parker

Phil frowned and tossed the letter into the nearest trashcan just as the bell rang. He headed for math knowing that the delivery truck from the florist would be arriving soon to bring Keely's flower. He smiled and walked into class. By 3:05, the class had finished their work for the day and Mr. walker had let them out early because it was Friday. Phil walked back to his locker and waited a short time before Keely came walking up to him holding the vase and single rose she set them down on the shelf in Phil's locker.

"Phil I'm so sorry for what I said Last week I hope we never fight again," She said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It's okay Keel, it was one tiny little fight and it's over now," Said Phil as he pulled Keely into his arms.

"I missed you so much," Said Keely.

"I missed you too Keel," Said Phil.


	9. Happy Birthday keely

More than Friends

Chapter 9 Happy Birthday Keely

Disclaimer I do not own Phil of the Future Disney does.

Keely walked down stairs on the morning of her sixteenth birthday to find breakfast waiting for her on the kitchen table. Along with small a pile of colorfully wrapped presents sitting on her chair, she picked up the one on top it was form, Via. She removed the paper to reveal a bottle of perfume: Happy by Clinique. She smiled and sprayed some on before setting the bottle on the table. The next was a copy of the new CD by Lifehouse from Owen the next was from her friend Chloe it was a new top.

The last, was from her uncle: a stuffed bear she smiled, another stuffed bear for her collection. Her Mother walked in as she finished eating and had just put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Happy birthday, Honey," she said as she Pulled her daughter into a hug. "And don't Think I forgot your present it's right here," said Mandy as she pulled a small box wrapped in gold paper out of the pocket of her coat, and handed it to Keely, who opened it to reveal a set of car keys. she looked out the window to see a brand new yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro.

"Mom, this is cool," said Keely when she saw the car.

"Just be careful a car is a huge responsibility," said Mandy.

"I gotta call Phil," said Keely as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Phil's number

"Happy birthday, Sweetie," he said.

"Thanks, Phil," said Keely

"Keely, I have your present I'll bring it by later," said Phil

"Wait I'll come get it so I can show you what my mom got me," said Kelly excitedly

"Okay Sweetie. I'll see you in a few minutes," said Phil as the line went dead.

Keely walked out to the driveway opened the driver's side door, sat down inserted the key into the ignition, and turned it. The engine roared into life and she pulled out of the driveway heading towards Phil's house. She pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine then got out and walked into the kitchen to find Phil sitting at the table with a large colorfully wrapped box. He stood when she entered, and handed her the box.

"Hang on before I open this you have to see what my mom got me," said Keely as she set the box down on the table and led Phil outside.

"Oh my gosh, Keely this is so cool! It looks just like Bumblebee from the new transformers movie," said Phil

"It does, doesn't it," said Keely.

"Come on you still haven't opened my present yet," said Phil taking her hand.

They walked back into the house and Keely sat down, pulling Phil's present toward her she removed the ribbon and then carefully opened the brightly colored paper revealing a box she opened it to find the same denim jacket Phil had given her the night he had walked her home after they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Thank you Phil," said Keely as she lifted the jacket out of the box and put it on.

"Check the right pocket," said Phil. Keely reached into the pocket and Pulled out a velvet covered box with a small bow on top. She opened it, and her eyes filled with tears of happiness, inside the box was a beautiful Aquamarine pendent on a gold chain.

She lifted the necklace form the box and placed it around her neck and Phil helped her close it carefully she turned around and wrapped her arms around Phil neck while his encircled her waist pulling her in for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Phil looked into her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Angel," he said

"It's the happiest birthday I've ever had. I love you with all my heart Philip Andrew Diffy," said Keely.


End file.
